Operation RETURN
by madden123
Summary: It's been a month of service in the GKND for Numbuh 1, and he's coming back for some time! How will his old team react to seeing their old commander again? How will his old commander, Numbuh 362, react?
1. Just Another Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door.**

**Please rate and review! Feel free to make and suggestions to make this story more interesting, exciting or even funnier. I'd love to put your ideas in this story.**

**I'll try to put more couples in, but that's where I could really use your ideas!**

"I'll miss you guys so much."

Those were the last words he said to his team.

"You're off the cake mission. That's a direct order."

Those were the last words she said to him.

* * *

It was just another day. Rachel Mckenzie, aka Numbuh 362, sighed as she finished her paperwork and looked through her desk. She found a dusty, old picture of her in her first year of being in the KND with her good friend, Nigel Uno. Rachel was happy for him for being chosen for the GKND, but also saddened that she would never see him again and didn't even get to say goodbye. Just as a tear was about to fall, Numbuh 86 rushed into her office.

"Numbuh 362, sir!" She exclaimed. "Dere's an incoming transmission. 'Tis from de 'GKND' er somethin'." Rachel's eyes lit up. She rushed out of her room to see the transmission. This was not another day.

* * *

Numbuh 362 fought her way through the crowd to get to the big screen. It was still static for a few minutes. Suddenly, a bald, football-shaped head appeared that Rachel knew from anywhere. It was none other than Nigel Uno himself.

The crowd began to cheer and shout. You could clearly hear Sector V, consisting of numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5, shouting.

"Kids Next Door rules!" Numbuh One shouted which only made the crowd cheer more.

Rachel began to get nervous. "Nige-, uh, I mean Numbuh 1, Earth representative of the GKND!" Rachel said as she saluted him.

"At ease, Numbuh 362," Nigel replied in a mocking voice.

"Oh, sorry." Rachel began to blush as she looked away and started to play with her hair. "So, uh, Numbuh One, what made you send this transmission?"

"Well," Nigel began, "as you know, for a month, I have been serving in the GKND. My leader decided that I could come back to Earth for a bit!"

The crowd of operatives, especially 2-5, started to get excited and jumped an down. Even Rachel couldn't help it! All she could think about was seeing Nigel again in person for the first time in a month, which seemed like an eternity.

"That's GREAT! When will you be here?" Rachel asked joyfully.

"Innnnnnn about a couple of hours," he answered.

This made everyone so excited. The best human KND operative was returning for some time.

"I'm going to end this transmission now. You'll see me in approximately 2 hours at the moon base."

Everyone began to shout, "Bye Numbuh One! See ya soon mate!" Rachel replied, "See you soon, soldier." Numbuh One waved and the screen went blank. Everyone went back to what they were doing, except Numbuh 3.

"Hey Numbuh 362!" Kuki shouted.

"Yes, Numbuh 3?"

"Do you have a crush on Numbuh 1? You looked so nervous and shy talking to him!"

Getting redder by the second, Rachel didn't know what to say. "Well, uh, uh…. I don't have a crush on him, I'm just excited to see him, that's all…" she said lightly as she played with her fingers.

"……..OKAY!" Kuki replied as she happily skipped away.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief. Then, she smiled to herself and jumped for joy, for she couldn't help it. She went back to her office. This was _definitely_ not just another day!

**Please rate and review! Put your thoughts and suggestions in.**

**Thanks!**


	2. The Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND.**

**Thanks NinjaSheik, sami2323, and super ario for reviewing!**

**Please review and share your ideas!**

"Is that a… birthday cake!?"

All work on the moonbase stopped as all of the operative stood in awe. It was the beautiful Galactic Kids Next Door spaceship hovering next to the base. Then a ramp came out of it and reached the moonbase. A mysterious figure began to walk out of the ship.

Everyone was silent. Even Numbuh 362 stopped her work. The figure entered the base(How they got in without a door I don't know. I guess some sort of strange alien device :P) and took off the helmet, revealing a face everyone knew.

It was Numbuh 1, finally returning to where he belonged.

"NUMBUH 1!" Sector V, his sector, his friend were the first to greet him a big group hug.

"Guys! I missed you so much it feels like it's been 10 years since I last saw you guys!" Nigel shouted with glee.

"It's about cruddy time you visited, mate!"

"I didn't even get to give you my Far Away From Home and Friends Rainbow Monkey!" "Numbuh 5 couldn't wait to see you again!" Numbuh 2 said a REALLY corny joke that didn't deserve to be mentioned.

As the five broke away, Nigel noticed a blonde haired girl.

"Rachel!"

"Nigel!"

The two ran and embraced each other, which made the talking of the crowd turn into a bunch of snickers. Realizing this they broke away from each other. They look away with their faces turned bright red.

"It's been a month; I barely remember how the moonbase looked," Numbuh 1 said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'll give you a tour of it right now," Rachel replied, taking Nigel by the hand.

" 'Ey Numbuh 1, eet's great to see ye again! Congratulations on bein' chosen fer de' GKND!" Numbuh 86 respectively said with a salute.

"Thanks, Numbuh 8- WAIT A SECOND! You're not gonna say something insulting, like, 'Why'd they pick a stupid boy?' or something?" Nigel asked in shock.

"Of course not! Eet doesn't matter what ye' gender is," Fanny said as she smiled to Numbuh 60, Patton Drivolsky.

Rachel smirked as she whispered to Nigel, "She's come to accept boys ever since Patton accepted her. _-wink-_"Nigel simply responded with a chuckle.

After Rachel reminded Nigel of the layout of the KND Moonbase, Nigel informed her, "Oh yeah, Rachel. The leader of the GKND said it would be best if I say up her in the moonbase until I must return."

"No problem," Rachel replied, "there's an open room for you right down the hall. Why don't you check it now. Besides, I've got work to do. See you later!"

"Bye!"

Nigel checked out his room. It was bigger than his room in his old treehouse and even had TV! After this, he went to cafeteria to meet his old friends. _Back with my old team,_ he thought. _What could be better than that?_

They all sat at the same table and had a sandwich. "So Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2 asked, "what cool adventure have you been on so far? What are adult like on other planets?"

"Well I'm sorta not allowed to tell you, but who would've guessed that there so many other civilizations in the universe?"

Numbuh 5 spoke up. "So Nigel, how long you gonna be here for?"

Nigel thought for a second. "Well at least for a week. Maybe even longer."

"This will be so much fun!" Kuki shouted. "And Numbuh 362 said we could stay in the moonbase for as lond as you were here.

Numbuh 1 seemed to be in deep thought when Kuki mentioned Rachel.

Numbuh 4 stared at Numbuh 1. "Uhhh, Numbuh 1?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, just thinking about something. Listen, how about we all have some fun on the wisbee deck? It's been a month since I've hung out with you guys!"

"YEAH!"

Nigel knew he was home.

**Remember to review! Thanks!**


End file.
